Maybe, Sorta?
by cornyshor
Summary: It's been eight years since the Austin and Ally cast have spoken to eachother, and now Ross and Laura were coming face to face for an interview. What happens when Ross tells everyone on live television that raura is now a thing? Especially since Courtney and Andrew are in the picture? / Raura fanfiction.


The warm summer afternoon light poured in from the dressing room window and I stretched out into the warmth. I was currently sitting in a very uncomfortable position with my favorite book titled, "Diversity" carefully positioned on the top of my knee. This the fifty-sixth time I've read it.

Yes, I've counted.

I slowly pushed myself out of the chair I was sitting in, and tentatively eased my weight onto my feet in case one of my sleeping limbs decided to give out on me. I stretched, yawned, and then decided it was time I should start getting ready to go on. With my book carefully tucked under my arm, I made my way to the the chair and stared at myself directly in the mirror.

Getting ready to see my co-star that I hadn't seen in eight years was probably one of the most frightening moments I have had to face in my life. I brushed my hair, combing through it with my fingers after the brush. I smiled at myself in the mirror after applying some more pink lipgloss and straightened my coral dress that I had picked up at the store a few weeks ago.

"Laura Marano, to the set please?" I turned around noticing a lady smiling brightly at me.

"Coming!" I winced as I put on my heels that I could barely walk in, and started making my way towards the set.

Nothing could explain my feelings to see Ross again, who I hadn't seen in ages. I was extremely excited and nervous at the same time. I took a few deep breaths as I kept walking down the hallways to get to the set where we would meet Betsy.

As soon as I walked in, someone grabbed me by the waist, picked me up and spun me around. I started kicking and panicking at the two strong arms wrapped around my stomach until I heard the voice chuckle and let me go.

Before I could turn around, I was tackled into a hug.

"I missed you so damn much." Ross whispered into my ear sending a few shivers down my spine. I relaxed into the hug and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I missed you too Ross." I whispered back, taking in a deep breath of the scent of him. He released me and I took in how different he looked. The first thing that I noticed was his hair was up again, just like at the Kid's Choice Awards in 2014. The next thing I noticed was he had grown a little more muscle in his arms. He was wearing a buttoned shirt with the top few unbuttoned, and jeans. I had to give him credit, he looked a lot better than when I saw him last at the Austin and Ally Panel back in 2015.

"I'm so happy were doing this, none of us have hung out like we said we were going to." His lips formed a little frown.

"Well I mean you can't blame any of us, we all have been doing such incredible things where we've had no time for each other." I croaked. I was really hoping all four of us would stay friends after the show ended, but the truth is after about a year we ended up not staying in touch.

"That's true. I heard your tour just ended." Ross smiled, nudging my shoulder. We started heading towards the set for the show we would be on today.

"Yah, I'm done. I've been all around the world the past few years. It's great and all, but I really need a break to just relax." I explained to him.

"The good news is R5 just ended touring too! We will be able to catch up and stuff like that." Ross's smile grew even wider, if that was possible.

"I would like that." I replied. Ross was an amazing friend, and not having him to cheer me up these past few years was harder than I thought it would be.

"Hello! There's my superstars!" Ross and I snapped our heads to the lady in front of us, Betsy from The Betsy Show. "How are you guys doing?"

"Good! Thanks so much, your dress is beautiful!" I gushed at Betsy.

"Thank you dear. Aren't you one big ball of sunshine?" She smiled at me.

When Betsy turned around, Ross bent down and his lips slightly brushed my ear, "Suck-up."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh because I knew Ross was only joking. He used to tease me about complimenting everyone, while I used to tease him about how he still sleeps with a teddy bear. I was the only one that knew he slept with a teddy bear, so I teased him every time the cast would have a sleepover.

She ushered Ross and I to the set, and told us what she would be asking, and to prepare answers since it was live.

The show was about to start soon, so Ross and I took our seats in the chairs next to Betsy's chair, while she went to do some last minute touch ups before the show started.

"So...do you have answers prepared?" I questioned Ross.

"Nah." Ross shook his head, "I'm pretty good at answering questions right on the spot."

"Oh, are you?" I went on, knowing Ross had a big ego.

"Why, yes I am Marie. You should know this." Ross pointed out, smiling like a doof.

I rolled my eyes, and couldn't help but laugh.

The interview lasted for a while, talking and answering questions about our careers, and what we have done since Austin and Ally ended. She asked us questions on what we think our characters would be doing right now at this time in their lives, and the other characters on the show.

"Let's give Ross and Laura a round of applause for coming on the show tonight." Betsy announced. The studio audience cheered.

"But I do have one more question for you two, before the show ends." She told us. "It is indeed 2023, and it's been ten years since a certain interview with Ross came out."

Ross and I paused and looked at eachother, wondering where she was going with this.

"In this interview, and I quote, Ross said, "You never know what could happen in ten years."" Betsy slowly put the notecard down, a slight smile creeping up on her face. The audience cooed, making my head snap to Ross. He had a slight blush rising up on his cheek, falling back into his chair. I stayed quiet, not really sure what was going on.

"Ross?" I questioned. He was about to speak, but then clamped his mouth shut and paused.

"So, is raura a thing? It's been ten years, and we can all obviously see you two have chemistry!" Betsy exclaimed, laughing. I was about to speak up, but Ross cut me off.

"Of course we're a thing." Ross smirked, not even looking at me. I couldn't help but try to hold back the surprised and angry look on my face.

"You are? This is a thing now?" Betsy grinned, staring at Ross and I.

"Yah, I actually can't believe I didn't ask this one out before. I love my little dork so much." Ross pulled me into his chest, squeezing me a little.

Good thing my face was buried in Ross's chest, because no one would want to see the look on my face. My temper rose every time Ross spoke.

I was furious. How could Ross say things like this when he has a girlfriend, and more importantly when I have a boyfriend?

"Aww! You heard it right here folks." Betsy exclaimed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

After the show was done, Ross and I walked off the set and into the dressing rooms. "You idiot! What did you do that for?"

A crooked smile crept up onto Ross's face as he watched me stomp my feet. "It just felt right." He sighed.

"What the fuck felt right about telling the whole world we're together when you clearly have a girlfriend!" I spat in his face. I usually never swore, but in times like this I needed to take extreme measures.

"Laura you need to chill. It's just a little publicity."

"Publicity for what Ross? Austin and Ally? If you hadn't noticed, that show has been done for eight years!' I whisper-screamed. "Why are you so mad? No one will even care." He rolled his eyes.

"I can already think of two people that will care Ross." Ross looked at me with one eyebrow up. "Courtney and Andrew!"

"Who's Andrew?" Ross questioned. He took a step forward, with worry in his eyes.

"My boyfriend idiot." I bit the inside of my cheek, to keep from saying anything I would regret.

"Look Laura, how about we talk about this later? R5 is having a party tonight at my house, come!" Ross put a hand on my shoulder, trying to change the subject.

"No, Ross! You have to go back to the show right now and tell them all you were just joking." I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Please, just come?" Ross looked at me with his big, brown eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to say no.

With a sigh, I gave in. "Fine, but only because I want to see your family."


End file.
